


Here with Me

by nakneknik



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakneknik/pseuds/nakneknik
Summary: She wasn't drunk. She wasn't dying. She was just desperate. So, Satsuki hits him up in the middle of the night. In which the GoMs are Mellos and haven't gotten over playing cupid for their group's cotton candy pair. KuroMomo. Happy Ending.
Relationships: Generation of Miracles & Momoi Satsuki, Generation of Miracles/Momoi Satsuki, Kuroko Tetsuya/Momoi Satsuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Here with Me

**Author's Note:**

> EYYYY BLACKPINK IN YOUR AREA~! First fic for the fandom; forever shipper of the pair. I blame Marshmello and CHVRCHES. And my everlasting love for these two; and how the other GoMs love them, too.
> 
> Cover image not mine, hit me up to anybody who knows so we can properly credit the awesome artist! Tried my best on the editing tho. Hehe
> 
> Proceed with caution
> 
> Standard disclaimers are applied

She was going to do it.

 _Not a chance._ She wasn't going to do it.

 _Damn._ She was going to do it.

_"Satsuki! You still up?"_

A soft yelp echoed through her old room as her mother asked of her, probably thinking why she was still up and about at 2 AM.

"Yeah! Just finishing something!" she made up, continuing her strides back and forth within the room.

 _I blame Akashi-kun for this._ Always doing stuff that leads me on.

She half-pouted, realizing that even now, at 23, her royal point guard for a friend still rooted for something so one-sided.

 _Well, not like she had anything to lose,_ she thought and with one final huff, she dialed his number, immediately regretting the action.

Should she hang up?

Wait, he hasn't even answered yet. Should she cancel the –

_"Momoi-san?"_

"Te–" _Oops._ Akashi specifically said do not to not follow the script. How the hell was she going to do this? She bit her lip in frustration, thinking of just getting on with it.

_"Kurokocchi, who's that?"_

Kise-chan? The model had been busy flying off from one country to another for his galas and shoots, how was he here? _And with her Tetsu-kun_ to booth? Then again, it was the holidays, so she need not question why.

But.

 _Her Tetsu-kun._ She stifled a giggle. That sounded so… _right._

_"Is that Satsuki?"_

She blinked. Even Dai-chan was there, shouldn't he be on duty today?

_"Eh? Momochin? I wanna talk to her."_

_"Oha-Asa said not to interfere, Murasakibara."_

_"Except Sagittarius, Midorima. Give me the phone, Kuroko."_

_"Ah. Hai."_

_"Momoi."_

The said woman straightened at the familiar, omnipotent voice; forgetting to ask why they were all together _without her_ when that should not be the case. But that was a question for later as she was left to face one of Japan's formidable ministers. "Y-yes!"

_"I expect proper diligence at the task given to you."_

_Diligence._ Satsuki wanted to snort but this was Akashi giving her the unusual orders and even though they were past the hardwoods, shot clocks, and sweaty jerseys and right into the realms of the mundane, she still found herself yielding.

With a sigh, she firmly held onto the phone with one hand, the other getting her notepad from the study table. "Mm."

_"I'm giving the phone back now."_

"Yes."

_"Ah. Momoi-san, I'm sorry about that. What made you call?"_

This was it. _No turning back now, Satsuki._ With one last bite on her lip for some ounce of courage, she looked at the notes on the paper.

"Can I tell you something just between you and me?"

_"Yes, of course. Please excuse me, I'll go somewhere –"_

"When I hear your voice, I know I'm finally free."

_" – peaceful… Hn? Um…"_

Satsuki squeaked lightly at the slightly faltering tune from the other line but willed herself to continue. "Every single word is perfect as it can be."

_"Momoi-san?"_

"And I need you here with me."

_"Pardon?"_

"When you lift me up, I know that I'll never fall."

_"Momoi-san, you're surprisingly light so it's–"_

"I can speak to you by saying nothing at all."

_"Ah. I'm sorry, I'm not good with words and –"_

"Every single time I find it harder to breathe."

_"Momoi-san? Are you alright? Why?"_

"Because I need you here with me."

_"I –"_

"Everyday."

_"Momoi-sa –"_

"You're saying the words that I want you to say."

_"Well, I –"_

"There's a pain in my heart and it won't go away."

_"Where are you?"_

"Now I know I'm falling in deep."

_"Momoi-san…"_

"Because I need you here with me."

_"Where are you right now?"_

"I think I see your face in every place that I go."

_"Are you outside?"_

"I try to hide it, but I know it's going to show."

_"Where –"_

"Every single night I find it harder to sleep."

_"Wha – Why–"_

"Because I need you here with me."

_"I'm coming."_

"Everyday, you're saying the words that I want you to say. There's a pain in my heart and it won't go away. Now I know I'm falling in deep. Because I need you here with me." With her last bit of strength, Satsuki finally let herself fall on the floor, her hands still trembling from the words she had said. It had come out too emotional, in her opinion as it may have sounded _too her_ rather than just _her following orders._

She fought back the lingering humiliating feeling – towards what? on who? For whom?

_Herself._

It had been almost a decade ago and here she was, still clinging on to him when he clearly had a life that she couldn't be part of.

Three years in middle school, seeing each other only during practices – and sometimes, when the others felt like it, stopping by the convenience store for some treats.

Three years in high school, only ever seeing each other during official games, of which she's thankful for the drastic changes he was able to influence to the others even when they were literally apart and aiming for one goal.

More years in college, occasionally seeing one another for a few drinks where Akashi would always persuade the then-psychiatrist student to accompany her home – of which she was still thankful as she'd always relish every step, enjoy every hold, and feel his undivided attention to her.

Because at the very least…

During her drunken state…

He'd walk her home.

Keep her safe.

Worry about her.

_Kuroko Tetsuya would have his eyes focused on her and only her._

Giving up on him would have been an easy feat considering just how minimal their contact was – but it wasn't the length that mattered; but the impact of each second that passed he devoted to her.

He'd open her apartment door, carry her to her bed, place a glass of water and some hangover medicine by the bedside and then tell her to call him if she ever needed anything.

Satsuki shook her head at the melancholy and held her phone back up. It was now the time to follow up and tell him it was just a silly thing their former captain had her do.

"Tetsu-kun?"

"…"

"Hello?"

She panicked and looked back at the phone; the call wasn't cut yet. Why wasn't he answering? Had she finally freaked him out?

_Gulp._

She wanted to blame the redhead for this and was just about to hang up when there came a knock at her door. Satsuki instinctively yelped and scrammed far from the entrance, cursing the others for that one horror movie they went to see yesterday.

But the recurring, soft thumps weren't stopping. Such tenacity, she thought. Regaining a few leg strengths, she willed herself to stand, walking towards the door and opening it slightly, taking a peek at the gap.

With knocks like that, it meant it wasn't any paranormal being, right? There wouldn't be a ghost _this_ persistent.

She stood corrected, though as the door swung open, making her stagger a bit back, losing her balance.

Satsuki braced herself for any impact that should have sored her butt by now, but it didn't come as she felt strong arms wrap around her…and that familiar fresh scent and lingering presence.

She had taken her friend's suggestion from years ago about reading shoujo manga, even finding herself quite a fan after all those years of nonexistent romance. But the amount of reads never prepared her for any of what was happening right then.

Kuroko Tetsuya was on her. He was hugging her – _tight_ ; Satsuki felt his ragged breathing, and the sweat from his face. She recognized a musky scent and an unfamiliar trembling from his body.

And while she could come up with a ton of excuses for all of what she had observed and felt right then and there, she couldn't find any reason as to why his lips was on hers.

Kuroko Tetsuya was kissing her…and Momoi Satsuki found herself kissing back.

But he wasn't just kissing her. Not when he'd pinned her on the door closing them inside her room and surprisingly had her wrap her barely covered legs around his waist.

She even felt surprisingly possessive hands trailing on her bum, her legs, and everywhere he could get those hands of his on her body.

This was beyond her and while her thoughts were muddled by his scent, his kissing, and his hands' ministrations on her body, she had to hook her arms onto this man's shoulders to keep herself from falling – _literally and figuratively further._

The man, who had grown a few inches taller than her – but nonetheless was still able to pierce her heart in the most delicious of ways, may have felt he needed a breather as he pulled away from her, placing his forehead on hers. Satsuki could only eye him dreamily after that heady lip locking.

"I'm sorry, Satsuki. I'm drunk but I think that was the sanest thing to do at the moment."

* * *

"Midochin. Do you think it worked? Momochin should be happy now, right?"

"Oha-Asa did say a surprise awaits the water bearers. And I have snuck the lucky item for Tauruses in Momoi-kun's bag yesterday."

"You mean when you had me insult Kurokocchi in front of Momoicchi as you slipped that periwinkle cotton candy keychain in her bag, _you're very welcome, Midorimacchi._ "

"Hehe. I've warned you Satsuki packs a punch. Damn that Tetsu, though. Downing my latest concoction in one go and sprinting off."

A certain redhead stood up from his seat, closing his phone with a light, knowing smirk. The gesture did not go unnoticed to the group as they settled their eyes on the diplomat. "Other than Aomine, you lot may have to change how you address her soon." _Including himself,_ he thought.

The other four gave him their most confused looks, making him fish out his phone and have them look at Mo– er, Satsuki's last message.

_"Akashi-kun… I think I just heard Tetsu-kun ask for the size of my ring finger."_

**QED**

**Author's Note:**

> That fast? NAH. THEY SHOULD'VE BEEN MARRIED ANYWAY. AND THEY SHOULD BE. I STAN AND SHIP THEM FOR LAYF AND I BELIEVE I HAVE THE GoM'S BACKING ON THIS. OH YEAH.
> 
> I'm sorry. I just think there's not that much love for them and if there ever were stories about them, some were just too depressing – amazing reads, I tell you, but it just made me feel like WAAAAAHHH. Ya know?
> 
> But it did make me write my own idea of them. Hehe. Please, no hate. We have our preferences and all and if you don't like the pair, leave as it is. You don't have to leave comments and profanities as you fire holes in my ship and glorify yours.
> 
> Lemme know, what you think! No hate, just love, constructive criticisms are my grub!
> 
> Keep safe, everyone!
> 
> You don't know how much your reviews mean to us. It really keeps the fire burning! So don't hesitate on letting us know if you're still there, our avid KuroMomo shippers! Much love.
> 
> -nakneknik


End file.
